


Voltron House

by isoldatx



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Voltron, klance, klance is all i care about tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldatx/pseuds/isoldatx
Summary: Your favorite Voltron characters are thrown into a house to live in for the next eleven weeks. The cast will be put against each other in physical and emotional challenges to win the prize of a million dollars! Who will win? That's all up to you, the amazing audience, to decide. Vote in the comments each week to vote someone out of the house.





	1. Cast Introductions and Rules

"Welcome to Voltron House! I am your host Coran and this is your lovely co-host Allura." The two brightly colored hosts smiled and bowed. "This reality show will include SEX, ALCOHOL, and DRAMA. So if any of that its a trigger for you, please change the channel to Disney Junior."

Allura laughed nervously, "What Coran means is that this is a mature show and should be viewed with caution. Now that the warning is over, I will explain the rules. We have a house picked specifically for the cast to live in for eleven weeks. They will be put through challenges ranging from team challenges to personal, emotional challenges. Since drama is always a major feature in reality shows, our staff will step in when fights get too serious."

Coran wheeled in a white board and a laser pointer, "Here we have illustrations of the house, for the audience's reference. On the first floor we have an entrance hall with a staircase on the right. If you go straight there is the living room and to the left of that, the kitchen and a bathroom. The North end of the house has doors that lead to the backyard that includes a pool, hot tub, and enough space to play sports." Coran he moved the laser pointer to the second picture, "This is the second floor which includes three bedrooms on the left and two bedrooms and a bathroom on the right. The left hand side is for the boys and the right hand side is for the girls."

Allura wheeled the white board out of the camera's sight and joined Coran back on the stage, "Each week you, the wonderful audience, will put in the comments who you want voted out of the house. It's up to you who wins the million dollar prize!"

"Now onto the cast introductions!" Coran said before he and Allura waved to the camera.

**Cast Introductions**

A buff man gave a small wave to the camera "My name is Takashi Shirogane and I'm twenty-five. You can call me Shiro, by the way." He ruffled his bangs in embarrassment. "It's kind of weird being the oldest one here, but I'm here to have fun and win."

A tanned boy with freckles started off by saying "The name's Lance McClain, I'm nineteen, and I'm ready to win this show. I have a big family back home and it'd be great if I could get them some extra cash. Also if there is chance for showmances to happen, you know I'll be there," The boy winked in the camera and folded his arms.

A man with a round face popped up on the screen smiling, "Hi my name is Hunk Garrett, I'm twenty, and I'm excited to be here and make friends. If I won I'd use the money to put towards my college funds."

"I am Keith Kogane and I'm nineteen. I want to win so that I can pay my rent, honestly."

A contestant smaller than all the others appeared on screen, "I am Katie Holt, also known as Pidge. I am eighteen, but just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I'm going to lose. I've seen the other contestants introduction and let me tell you; not seeing any competition."

The next person looked like an older version of the last contestant, "Hello I am Matt Holt, Katie's older brother. I am twenty-three. I feel like having two Holt's on this show increases the chances of us winning. That's just simple math. And having Matt Holt on the show," He pointed thumbs at himself, "increases the numbers of female viewers." He smiled triumphantly.

Two girls appeared next, one had a bob haircut dyed purple and the other had a high ponytail the color of strawberry blonde, the latter spoke first, "My name is Ezor and this is my girlfriend Acxa. We want to win so that we can go on a shopping spree." The girl giggled and hugged Acxa. "I am twenty-one and Axca is the baby of the relationship; she's twenty." Ezor squished her cheeks against Axca's in a hug.

"Hello, my name is Romelle. I am nineteen and I am very excited to be here. I'm going into this with a positive attitude. If I were to not win, I'd like to at least make some friends," The cute blonde smiled.

The last contestant was a tall man with long, white hair, "My name is Lotor, age twenty, and I'm ready to start drama. If no one else will do it, I will. I expect to be a fan favorite because I am undoubtedly gorgeous," He flipped his hair.

**Voting will start next week after the episode has aired!**


	2. Episode One: #FreeThePapaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week in the house and a romance has already begun, memes have been memed, and a papaya has been discriminated against. This episode includes the members getting to know each other a little more and start to make friends...and enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in [...] will be like when cast members talk to the camera by themselves. If you have seen Jersey shore, it’s kinda like that. 
> 
> These chapters will be pretty long, I'm telling you that now so save yourself.

**Wednesday-** The first members in the house were the Holt siblings. “Woah this place is spacious,” Matt said as he opened the door to the house. Pidge ran through the doorway, smacking into her brother, and leaving him to rub his sore shoulder as she gazed around the living room.

 

“Hell yeah it’s spacious! There are going to be eight other people living here, after all.”

 

“Yeah, and if they are anything like you,” Matt said shutting the door and adjusting his duffle bag strap, “I won’t be staying for long.”

 

“Dude, really? We had a plan,” Pidge’s expression turned serious as she met her brother in the middle of the entryway.

 

“I’m kidding! I know we came here to win.”

 

“Good.” Pidge’s eyes wandered to the staircase behind her brother, “--And the best way to start off this show is to pick the best room!” She sped past Matt and up the spiral staircase.

 

“Katie!!” Matt laughed as he ran behind her to the bedrooms. Pidge snagged the girls room closest to the stairs and Matt took the boys room farthest from his sister.

 

Ten minutes later and the next member showed up; Hunk. He quietly walked through the door. He thought he was the first one in the house until he saw two brunette heads peek out from behind the couch.

 

“Hunk!” Pidge jumped over the back of the couch to shake his hand.

 

“Wait how do you know my name?”

 

“I watched everyone’s introduction videos beforehand.” She saw Hunk’s confused expression and said, “Don’t ask how. I have my ways.”

 

“Right. Won’t be asking you anymore questions.” Hunk met Matt in the living room. “Hey man, what’s up? The name’s Hunk.” The two exchange a handshake.

 

“I’m Matt and that’s my sister, Katie. Wanna room with me? Since we are the first ones here, we get dibs.”

 

“Sure. Show me to my room.” Hunk followed Matt up the stairs and to the last room on the left.

 

**[** “I think Matt is really cool. I think we will become really good friends during our time here.” Hunk said. **]**

 

Pidge flopped back down on the couch with her phone in her hands just as she heard the doorbell ring. “The door’s open!”

 

_Ding dong_

 

“Are they deaf? What the heck.” Pidge continued to scroll through her Instagram when…

 

_Ding dong_

 

“THE DOOR IS OPEN!” She got up off the couch and stomped toward the door. She flung it open to see Keith. “Oh of course.”

 

Keith sounded offended, “What? What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“The door has been open this whole time…”

 

“I didn’t know what to do!” Keith put his hands up in defense.

 

Matt and Hunk were hanging over the railing of the staircase. “Bickering already sis?” Matt asked.

 

“Not my fault if ‘MCR isn’t dead’ doesn’t know how to use a door,” Pidge said mockingly before returning to her spot on the couch.

 

“Hey, the name’s Matt and this is Hunk,” Matt gave time for Hunk and Keith to greet each other. “That’s my heathen of a sister. Don’t worry about her.”

 

Keith self consciously looked down at his ripped skinny jeans, “Yeah...so, where’s the rooms?”

 

“Upstairs. Guys are on the left.” Hunk pointed at the staircase and gave Matt a thumbs up as Keith headed that way.

 

Before Matt and Hunk could make it to the living room, the door opened again to reveal Lance, Ezor and Axca.

 

“Ayyyy! Pidge called from the couch before coming to the door for another round of introductions.

 

Lance stood between the two girls, “Hey guys, I picked up these pretty ladies in the driveway.” He walked forward and gave both Matt and Hunk a fist bump. “My name is Lance.”

 

“Hello, I’m Pidge. This is my brother Matt, and this this Hunk.” All three of them waved.

 

“Hey guys, I’m Ezor and this is Acxa.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Acxa said as she gave a quick nod to the group.

 

“Were we the last ones?” Ezor said as she scanned the area.

 

“No, there’s one upstairs putting his stuff away,” Hunk pointed a finger towards the staircase to his left, “Oh, speak of the devil.”

 

Keith stopped in the middle of the stairs, “Why is everyone staring at me?”

 

“Debating who the hottest in the house is. Looks like you won.” Lance shot Keith finger guns, but the gesture wasn’t reciprocated.

 

“Nice. So, are we drinking soon or…” Keith joined the group at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“I like the way you think,” Hunk wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder. “To the kitchen!”

 

“We’ll catch you guys in a minute!” Lance called to the majority. “C’mon ladies, let’s go put our things up.” Ezor and Acxa followed Lance up the stairs.

 

**[** “To be honest Lance is annoying. I’m not much of a flirter, so living with him for almost three months will be torture.” Keith said with his arms crossed. **]**

 

The next member came in when Lance, Acxa and Ezor were coming down the stairs. Pidge heard the door, so she poked her head through the kitchen doorway, “Ayyy!”

 

Shiro called back to Pidge with “Ayyyy!” Which then alerted the whole house to start a chorus of “Ayyy”

 

Lance put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and led him to the kitchen. Inside Hunk was making shots for the whole house. He even prepared some for the other two that hadn’t arrived yet.

 

Shiro waved at everyone, “Hi guys, my name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.”

 

“Hey Shiro. Have a drink,” Pidge walked a glass over to Shiro and he sat his bag down in the hallway.

 

Everyone introduced themselves and chatted for a little bit before the next member walked in. He heard that people were talking, so he quietly sat his things down by the door and tiptoed to the kitchen. He got to the doorway of the kitchen and popped a confetti popper, “Hello everyone, my name is Lotor!” Once the confetti and smoke cleared, a man with white hair pulled into a bun was seen posing like a model.

 

“Ayyyy!” Matt started.

 

“Ayyy!!!” Everyone else chimed in.

 

**[** “Lotor is totally a guy I can vibe with.” Lance said. **]**

 

Lotor soaked in all the attention as everyone, who were getting a little buzzed, greeted him excitingly. He was handed a shot and drank it down in one go, ready for another one.

 

Hunk worked on a second batch when the last member walked into the kitchen.

 

Once again, “Ayyy!” echoed through the house.

 

“Ayy!” The girl said as she came into to hug everyone. “My name is Romelle, and it’s so nice to meet everyone!”

 

**[** “I think we both can agree that Romelle is adorable.” Ezor said and looked at Acxa. “Oh yeah, I totally agree.” Acxa laughed and Ezor joined in. **]**

 

Pidge gave Romelle a drink, “Hey roomie! My name is Pidge.”

 

“Thanks, Pidge.” She started to sip on her drink.

 

“Okay, now that everyone is here and we’ve had our drinks, I think we need a tour of the house. Then after that I need a nap.” Pidge said raising her glass for a toast.

 

Everyone got in a circle and toasted.

 

“I think it’s safe to say Matt, Hunk and I are the rulers of this house since we were the first three, so we will give you a tour.”

 

“Follow us!” Hunk said and motioned for everyone to follow him and the Holt siblings outside.

 

Romelle walked near Ezor and Acxa, Shiro walked near Keith, and Lance walked beside Lotor. They all looked out on the backyard, which looked pretty all lit up at night. They next went into the living room, Pidge eyeing her spot on the couch as if to say that was her territory.

 

Lotor, Shiro and Romelle grabbed their bags when everyone headed upstairs. Lotor roomed with Lance in the first room and Shiro went to the second room with Keith. Everyone went to sleep to get ready for the next day.

 

**Thursday-** A resting day for the house. The next day they would start working jobs at the dance club in the popular district in town. The house will stop working at the club when there are two members left. Some members went to the grocery store to buy supplies and food for the House. Everyone talked more and roommates got to connect with each other.

 

**Friday-** Lance was the first one to wake up. He slept like a baby! He and Lotor talked about skin care routines before and he believed the good energy from that talk made his body energized for today. He walked into the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal. Hunk walked in just in time to catch him pouring the milk before the cereal.

 

“Wrong! All Wrong!”

 

Lance flinched, “Woah what?”

 

“You are pouring the milk _before_ the cereal? That’s the equivalent of murdering someone in the breakfast world.”

 

“If you are done insulting my cooking skills, could you tell me who works today?” Lance continued to pour his cereal on top of the milk.

 

Hunk walked over to the fridge to look at a notepad that was stuck on the door, “Lance, literally your name is the first one on the list.”

 

“No way! I thought that said Lotor!” Lance sighed and handed the milk jug to Hunk. “This is weak.” He said dragging out the last word.

 

“Yeah, and so is how you make your cereal,” Hunk laughed as put the milk back in the fridhe and grabbed the bagels.

 

Ezor came down the stairs and into the kitchen yawning. “Ughhh I have to work today…”

 

“If I’m suffering with anyone, I’m glad it’s you, Ezor.” Lance said looking at her from the breakfast bar.

 

“Heck yeah. Back at ya,” She said as she opened the cabinet to pull out protein powder.

 

“Who else is working today?” Lance asked finishing his cereal.

 

“Uhhh,” Ezor leaned over to check the notepad. “You, Me, Matt, Lotor and Pidge.”

 

“Nice, nice. I should go wake the others to make sure they get breakfast before going.” Lance put his bowl in the sink and went two at a time up the stairs.

 

Soon everyone in the house was awake besides Keith who was fast asleep at noon.

 

Matt drove his fellow workers to the club called Cosmo. Everyone filed out of the van once they arrived and walked in through the back entrance. This led straight into the backstage area where other dancers and bartenders were getting ready. They were all assigned jobs and lockers the day before so they had an idea of what to do. Pidge was a guard at the door and Matt was a bartender. Lance, Lotor, and Ezor were dancers. Each week Cosmo had a different theme. This week just so happened to be animal themed.

 

Matt walked out of the dressing room a little unnerved because he was wearing a bear ear headband. When his sister walked out dressed as a puppy is when he really lost it.

 

“Yes.” She spun in a circle. “This is the lowest point in my life.”

 

“At least you aren’t dressed as a cat!” Lance flung open the curtain to his dressing room. He was wearing a long sleeved crop top, booty shorts, high waisted fishnet, high tops and cat ears and tail to complete the look.

 

Pidge busted out laughing, “No way!”

 

Ezor was next to reveal her outfit, “I kinda like mine.” She adjusted her fox ears and showed off her short dress, tall boots, and tail.

 

Lotor had to make an entrance as usual. He was wearing a one piece with a bunny tail, bunny ears, and high heels. His hair was down to give off that Regina George vibe. “I’m ready to rock that stage.”

 

Pidge, Matt and Lotor went to their respected places and started working. Lance and Ezor waited backstage until it was their turn to go on stage to dance. Now don’t get the wrong idea; this place wasn’t a strip club. Of course pole dancing was involved, but it was mainly a place for dancers to come and perform. Each dancer had different styles of dancing so everyone in the audience was in for a treat. Lotor specialized in freestyle ‘sexy’ dancing. Ezor was the pole dancer of the group and Lance was good at contemporary dancing.

 

The group met backstage after the day was over, and what a long day it was. They work from one o’clock to eleven o’clock. When they got home they counted up how many tips everyone got and surprisingly Matt made the most. He said it was because he could ‘make a mean drink’, but Lance knew it was rigged somehow.

 

Everyone in the house was already asleep besides Keith who was watching Two and a Half Men on television.

 

As everyone else went to their rooms, Lance joined Keith on the couch. “Hey Keith, whatcha doing?” He criss-crossed his legs on the couch and looked over at Keith.

 

“Going to bed, now that you’re home,” Keith hit the power button on the remote and stood up.

 

“Ohh? Want me to join you?”

 

Keith sighed and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Lance stood up to do the same, “Okay. Tough crowd.”

 

**Saturday-** The house had a nice dinner at Olive Garden to celebrate the beginning of the show. The waiters put a couple of tables together to accomodate for the group of ten. On the left side sat Pidge, Romelle, Shiro, Keith and Hunk. Across from them was Lotor, Lance, Acxa, Ezor and Matt

 

Shiro spoke up as the salad was being passed around the table, “I would like to say how cool it is to be here with you guys. I would really hate it if someone were to fight.” He grabbed the salad bowl from Acxa.

 

Everyone, besides Lotor, chimed in by agreeing with what Shiro said.

 

**[** “I don’t know how to feel about Lotor. Like is he even a real contestant? He seems like such a TV trope.” Shiro said **]**

 

The waitress came around and asked everyone what they wanted to eat, in which Lance answered with the waitress’s name. The table echoed in groans of disappointment. When the waitress walked away, Lance looked diagonally towards Keith and smirked. Keith scoffed and took a sip of his Coca Cola.

 

“I think we should go partying tomorrow,” Ezor spoke up over the chattering table.

 

Romelle held up her hand from the other end of the table, “I agree!”

 

“It’s official then. Where are we going?” Hunk asked

 

“Deja Vu seems like a cool place,” Keith turned to Hunk.

 

“Woah, he speaks,” Matt said and everyone laughed.

 

“You sure know your way around clubs, don’t ya mullet?” Lance snickered.

 

“You’re telling me you never went to clubs?”

 

“I’m just saying I’m not a regular.”

 

“Lance, Keith, cut it out.” Shiro blocked Keith and Lance from seeing each other across the table.

 

When the food came, everyone quieted down and slid into more casual conversation. They talked about what they were doing before they got on the show and why they wanted to win. Ezor’s work group talked about what the job at Cosmo was like. After dinner they drove home in their two vans, provided by Coran and Allura. When they returned back to the house, everyone was beat. They spent all day lounging around the house just to go out and eat an abundance of Italian food.

 

**Sunday-** Sleeping in late was a common theme for everyone in the house. The first one to wake up at eleven o’clock was Pidge. She sat up in bed for a bit before looking over at Romelle and yawning. She let her legs dangle over the side of the bed before coming up with an almost crazy idea. She pushed herself off the bed and over to Romelle’s side of the room. “Hey, Romelle?” She started to shake her awake.

 

The blonde girl rubbed her eyes and sat up, “Yeah?”

 

“Get your bathing suit on. We’re gonna wake up the rest of the house.” She wore a devilish grin and went over to her dresser to get her outfit on.

 

Romelle went over to her side of the dresser and pulled out her bathing suit. She changed into her pastel pink bikini while Pidge got into her black french cut bathing suit. The two tiptoed into the hall and down the stairs.

 

Romelle needed information, “What exactly are we doing?”

 

“We’re going to start our own pool party.” Pidge picked up the remote to the stereo, pressed the power button, and turned the volume up all the way. The house started to vibrate from the loud bass. Pidge grabbed Romelle’s arm and ran outside through the sliding glass door.

 

Not too long after Romelle and Pidge got outside, Hunk walked outside with his hands covering his ears, “What is happening?!” He yelled over the loud music.

 

“We’re partying!” Romelle yelled as she jumped on a pool float.

 

The rest of the house came to the door to stand behind Hunk. They were all in their pajamas and all very confused. Lance realized that a pool party meant people in swimsuits, so he spun on his heels and dashed up the stairs.

 

“If you guys don’t get in the pool yourself, we are throwing you in!” Pidge called to the zombie-like group.

 

They all trudged back upstairs to put on their swimsuits as Lance ran down the stairs in his blue ombre swim trunks from Hollister.

 

Soon everyone else filed out into the backyard, besides Hunk and Acxa who stayed inside to make fruit smoothies for everyone.

 

**[** “Acxa is a nice person and I think she knows her way around a kitchen. I think her and I could get along well when we cook.” Hunk said **]**

 

Hunk reached for a papaya in the basket of fruits. Suddenly Acxa grabbed his arm and pulled it away.

 

“What?” Hunk said, very confused as to why she had a hatred for papayas.

 

“If you put that in, it will ruin the smoothie. This is a _strawberry_ and _banana_ smoothie.” Acxa gave Hunk a testing look.

 

“Ok, no adventurous smoothies for us today.” Hunk continued to put strawberries and bananas into the blender.

 

**[** “Yeah. I retract what I said about us getting along.” Hunk said. **]**

 

Hunk and Acxa brought out the papaya exclusive smoothies on silver trays and handed one to each member of the house. Lotor, Lance, Ezor, and Shiro were sunbathing in the lounge chairs on the right side of the pool. Hunk joined Keith, Pidge, Matt, and Romelle in the pool. Acxa joined her girlfriend in the lounge chairs.

 

Lance was lying between Shiro and Lotor and every once in a while he would mention how good Keith looked in his black and red swim trunks.

 

“If you like him, go talk to him.” Shiro adjusted his sunglasses.

 

“I’ve tried! He isn’t into guys...or worse! He isn’t into me!” Lance felt defeated as Shiro laughed.

 

“Don’t look now, but he’s coming this way.” Lotor sipped his smoothie.

 

“Hey Shiro?” Keith got Shiro’s attention.

 

Shiro pulled his sunglasses down a little to see Keith, “Yeah?”

 

“Do you have the sunscreen?”

 

“Yep.” Shiro grabbed the sunscreen underneath his chair and handed it to Keith.

 

Keith rejoined Pidge and Hunk and sprayed them with sunscreen. Shiro turned to Lance to ask, “You’re into pale, skinny guys?”

 

“Yeah…” Lance said dreamily watching Keith put sunscreen on.

 

**[** “You can NOT tell me Keith isn’t hot!” Lance huffed. **]**

 

While everyone was outside playing and lounging in the sun, Hunk went inside to make lunch. Acxa watched with eyes like a hawk as Hunk brought the chicken breasts outside and placed them on the grill.

 

Hours later when it started to get dark, everyone started getting ready to go to Club Deja Vu. The girls put on their glam and the guys wore clothes they were sure would “get them some attention”, whatever that meant. Most of the guys were wearing a combination of tank tops and either shorts or jeans. Upon arrival, everyone piled out of the vans and into the crowded club. Lotor talked to the man at the door and he pointed to a VIP area in the corner. Lance dispersed from the group and went to the bar. He brought back a tray full of Mojitos. The night went on with Lance grinding on different members of the house, Romelle getting a little _too_ drunk, and Lotor saying he was “going to fight some bitch” because she looked at him the wrong way.

 

**Monday-** It was the second groups’ day to work. The group consisted of Hunk, Shiro, Acxa, Romelle and Keith. They were almost late to work because Keith thought monday was a free day. Mondays and Thursdays are group two’s days to work, and group one works on Tuesdays and Fridays. The two groups were only working for two days this week since it was their first week.

 

Shiro and Hunk practically had to drag Keith out of the house. They eventually arrived and were ready to start the day. Working ten hours with a break in between wasn’t that bad, especially when you were working such an easy job. Keith, dressed as a black wolf, danced with Acxa and Romelle who were dressed as a black bunny and lioness. Shiro was guarding the door as a cat, and Hunk manned the bar in a bear outfit.

 

When the day was over, Hunk raced home in the van to tell Pidge the great news.

 

“Pidge!” Hunk burst into the living room to see her sitting in her usual spot on the couch, “You will never guess what happened today!”

 

Pidge threw her phone against the couch cushion and stood to look at Hunk, “Did you get the same costume as me??”

“Hell yeah I did!” Hunk walked around the couch, wrapped his arms around Pidge, and jumped up and down. “Yeah, but I’m a bartender, not a guard.”

 

“You seem like you’d be more comfortable as a bartender though.”

 

Lance leaned against the living room doorway in a robe and green face mask, “What are you guys? Middle school girls?”

 

“Look at your face, princess.” Pidge commented, high fiving Hunk and snickering.

 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, “My pores need to be cleansed too!” He turned to stop back towards the stairs when he saw Keith. He looked all sweaty from being the last dancer in the club. His eyeliner was smeared and he looked even more like an emo trash baby than normal. Lance loved it. Lance followed Keith as he walked upstairs, “Heyyy Keith.”

 

“What Lance?” Keith said not looking back.

 

“You look a little dirty, want me to help with that?”

 

Keith kept walking to the upstairs bathroom and slammed the door in Lance’s face.

 

Lance felt his heart beat two times before Keith opened the door again. With his face close to Lance’s, “Meet me in your room in five minutes.” The door slammed once more and Lance’s green face started to turn a little red.

 

Lance ran downstairs and spotted Lotor in the kitchen, “Lotor! Buddy! Pal! Hey, do me a favor and sleep in the living room or Shiro’s room or something, ‘kay?” He started backing towards the downstairs bathroom.

 

“Why would I give up my room for the night?”

 

“Trust me, you don’t want to be in that room tonight!” Lance went into the bathroom and closed the door. He washed his face mask off and ruffled his hair, not being able to achieve that ‘sexy tired’ look.

 

Lance hurried towards the stairs, catching a glimpse of Lotor laying on the couch putting an eye mask on. He took the stairs two at a time to run into Shiro in the hall. Shiro winked and gave Lance a thumbs up, which he reciprocated and opened the door to his room.

 

Inside, Keith was waiting on Lance’s bed, but stood up to meet the tanned boy. They hesitantly walked towards each other before locking lips. Lance wanted to think about what was happening, but Keith was moving too fast for him to think about anything. Keith took Lance’s robe off of him and tossed it on the ground. Lance pushed Keith onto the bed and rubbed his crotch. Keith moaned from his skinny jeans rubbing against his semi-hard cock. The two boys continued to strip each other of clothing. Soon enough, the two were in bed together and the rest is too hot for television. ;)

 

**Tuesday-** As usual, the majority of the house woke up at noon. The first one to wake up was Ezor. She went downstairs to see Lotor on the couch. She did a complete one-eighty degree turn when she saw the white haired mess of a man sprawled out.

 

**[** “I’m not saying I’m scared of Lotor. But waking him up after I saw that seemed like a death wish,” Ezor said. **]**

 

She ran into Acxa as she started walking down the hallway. “Oh, hey babe.”

 

“Good morning,” Acxa wrapped her arms around Ezor’s waist and kissed her.

 

“Ew, go brush your teeth.” Ezor teased and giggled, hugging her. The two went into the kitchen after deciding to make breakfast for everyone. When they were done with the french toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon and blueberry muffins, Ezor decided to go wake everyone else. They all trudged into the kitchen with tired eyes, ready to eat their ‘breakfast for lunch’. Ezor had Acxa wake Lotor up. She seriously doubted her girlfriend’s strength.

 

In the middle of their ‘breakfast for lunch’, the sound system turned on. Corans voice filtered throughout the house. “Good...afternoon everyone.”

 

Everyone answered back in different greetings.

 

“As you know, tomorrow you will be finding out who goes home first. Today you will be your last day to spend with everyone. Or not. Depends on what the viewers choose. Will they want to see more of you? Well, that’s not for me to decide. Good luck.”

 

“Well then.” Matt said setting down his fork.

 

“Yeah, that’s kind of sad.” Romelle agreed.

 

“I don’t wanna leave you guys. I kinda like it here.” Lance glanced at Keith and tried to hide his smile.

 

Being discrete wasn’t an option here. Everyone knew Lance and Keith screwed.

 

“I think we should make this day as positive as possible. We need a trip to the mall.” Shiro said after taking a drink of his milk.

 

“And have a movie marathon!” Pidge chimed in.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Lotor said.

 

Acxa nodded, “Then it’s settled. We’re having fun today.” The table erupted in hooping and hollering, led by Pidge and Hunk.

 

Later at the mall, everyone split up into smaller groups. Keith took Lance to Hot Topic, Ezor, Acxa, Lotor, and Shiro went to Sephora, and Matt, Romelle, Pidge and Hunk wandered around the mall taking meme-able pictures.

 

Lance watched dreamily as Keith made his way around the cramped store. He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows in Keith’s direction, “Keith?”

 

Keith looked up from the sweater he was holding, “Yeah?”

 

“Why did you all of a sudden sleep with me?”

 

Keith sighed and put the sweater back on the rack, “Lance. Half of what I did last night was because I was drunk.”

 

“And the other half was…??”

 

Keith’s face turned red and Lance leaned forward to hug him, “Awww, have you been wanting a piece of this the whole time?” He teased.

 

Keith pushed him off of him, “God, no.” He pushed past Lance, but he spotted the soft smile and blush that Keith wore.

 

Ezor and Acxa were looking at eye shadows when Shiro caught Lotor putting an eyeliner in his pocket. “Woah, what are you doing?” Shiro reached for Lotor’s pocket.

 

“What do you mean?” Lotor looked confused and pushed his hand away.

 

“Lotor. You know that’s not right.”

 

Lotor tested Shiro, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Dude, just put it back.” Shiro was getting really annoyed.

 

Lotor pushed Shiro backwards into one of the makeup display which sent lipstick crashing onto the floor.

 

“What the fuck!?” Shiro called after Lotor as he ran off towards the entrance of the mall. Ezor and Acxa finished buying their makeup before heading over to see what happened to Shiro.

 

“Are you okay Shiro?” Acxa asked as Shiro stood up and started to put the lipstick back on the rack.

 

“Yeah. Lotor isn’t though. I don’t know what happened to him.” Shiro told the workers what happened and they dismissed it. He decided not to mention the whole stealing part.

 

“We should meet up with the others.” Ezor sighed and started walking towards the food court where they all agreed to meet.

 

Pidge’s group ran up to Shiro’s just as Lance and Keith walked up. “Look at all these memes we made!” Pidge passed the phone around to everyone. The pictures included Romelle and Pidge dabbing in one of the indoor kid rides, Hunk asking a mannequin to marry him, and Matt laying on a bed in a mattress store in the ‘paint me like one of your french girls’ pose.

 

“That’s exciting and all, but Lotor stole from Sephora and ran out of the mall.” Ezor mentioned.

 

Everyone’s expressions turned serious. “Does this mean he’s automatically kicked out?” Keith questioned.

 

“Not necessarily. It’s what the people watching decide.” Romelle said.

 

“Let’s all just go home, watch some movies, and see what happens tomorrow.” Pidge tried to lighten the mood.

 

It was around six o’clock when they got back home. Everyone went to their rooms to drop their things off and when downstairs to the living room to watch movies. Pidge made multiple bowls of popcorn for everyone before starting the first movie.

 

Two and a half movies in and everyone was fast asleep on the couches and floor. Lance and Keith slept on the couch near the glass door, Acxa and Ezor fell asleep cuddling on the same couch as Lance, Shiro and Romelle fell asleep on different parts of the floor, and Matt and Hunk slept on the other couch. Pidge slept in her spot on the couch beside her brother.

 

**Vote in the comments on who you want kicked out!**


	3. Episode Two: The First Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first member leaves, yet drama still stirs. Keith loses at Mario Kart and his punishment is...going on a date with Lance? Matt crosses into someone else's love life and starts a love triangle that may turn into something bigger. And once again, Acxa and Hunk are fighting in the kitchen.

**Wednesday-**  Around two in the morning Lotor walked into the house, although ‘stumbled’ might be a more appropriate verb. The night vision cameras recorded him drunkenly peer into the living room to see everyone in the house sleeping after they spent a good night together. He sighed loudly before stumbling up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

Everyone started waking up at around ten in the morning ready to start the day. That was until Romelle began pacing around the living room, reminding everyone that at the end of the day there would be one less person in the house. 

 

“Thinking about it, it’s kinda sad.” Lance said yawning from his spot on the couch. 

 

“That’s what I’m saying. It should be Lotor, right? He has already caused trouble, for God’s sake!” Romelle started biting her nails. 

 

“People are into the drama. It’s a reality show, after all.” Shiro said walking into the living room dressed in pajamas, holding a cup of coffee. 

 

Romelle flopped backwards onto the couch beside Lance, sighing.

 

“So what’s the plan for today? I’d prefer to do something fun rather than sit around the house and mope,” Acxa crossed her arms and leaned against the living room doorway.

 

“Let’s go to the boardwalk! They have an arcade and little stores and the  _ best _ garlic knots!” Lance exclaimed adding wild hand gestures. “I went there all the time growing up.” The thought woke the boy up from his previous tired state.

 

“I think it’s a good idea,” Shiro sipped his coffee. “I’ll go upstairs and tell everyone else.” He sat his empty coffee cup in the kitchen sink before heading upstairs. 

 

The first van consisted of Ezor driving and Pidge in the passenger seat playing trashy pop songs at full blast. Since Pidge decided to hold a concert in the front seat, the ride down wasn’t a pleasant one for Shiro, Matt, and Keith in the back. The second van, however, had a more enjoyable ride since it was sans Pidge’s loud music. They arrived around noon and the sun was beginning to beat down on the beach. Everyone made sure to dress in tank tops and thin clothing due to the weather.

 

The first stop was the pizza place that sold the acclaimed garlic knots. Lotor turned down the high calorie pizza because he was, as he put it, ‘becoming a skinny legend’. 

 

Ezor leaned over to Hunk and whispered, “Lotor is a little...off.” 

 

Hunk paused mid-bite to turn towards the girl, “You can’t say that because he’s gay!” He raised his voice above a whisper.

 

“Wait, who’s gay?” Keith asked, a little suspicious.  

 

Hunk looked at Lotor and soon did everyone else. Lotor crossed his arms and glared at Hunk, “Well i’m sure as hell not gay for you, bitch.” Lotor pushed away from the table with his palms and started walking away from the table. He came back after a moment and said “And for the record, I’m bisexual thank you very much.” He turned quickly and actually left. 

 

“See what I mean? He’s weird.” Ezor looked at Hunk, “And not because he is gay or bi or whatever! He takes things out of hand and it’s kinda uncomfortable with him around.” The table erupted in agreement.

 

**[** “I don’t hate Lotor entirely. I think he isn’t showing us his true side. Maybe he’s afraid or something? I don’t want to judge him too quickly.” Acxa said. **]**

 

Lance came back outside from the pizza shoppe with another batch of garlic knots. “What did I miss?” He sat beside Keith who immediately stole one of Lance’s prized snacks. 

 

“Lotor is sassy and bi. Looks like you have competition, Lance.” Pidge teased and Lance stuck his tongue out at her in return.

 

Matt sighed from the other side of the table, “When are we gonna play games?” He said drawing out the word ‘games’.

 

“After we take pictures of us all together!” Romelle pulled out her phone and leaned over to Matt and started snapping pictures. The group proceeded to take pictures for quite some time. The pictures included, but weren’t limited to, one catching Shiro dabbing, one where Keith was walking away from Lance’s hug, and one with everyone smiling in a group in front of the pizza shoppe. Everyone but Lotor, that is. 

 

When they were inside the arcade, everyone went to their respected games.  Pidge, Hunk, and Romelle were placing bets on who could win the most claw machines, Matt and Ezor challenged each other in Skeeball, Shiro and Acxa tried the shooter games, and Lance and Keith couldn’t decide whether to play Dance Dance Revolution or play Mario Kart.

 

“Mario is for little kids, Keith.” Lance snided.

 

“The iconic Mario Kart, Lance. A staple video game in Nintendo history. Anyways, DDR is for weebs.” Keith sounded annoyed.

 

“Suuuure.” Lance teased as he walked over to the blue and red arcade machines and put tokens in for each player. “How about if I win, I take you on a date Saturday or Sunday.” Lance said.

“If you win, we can  _ go out _ this weekend, but not like on a date.” Keith sat down and chose Bowser as his character.

 

“Whatever you say, babe.” Lance chose Luigi and the game began.

 

Across the arcade Romelle, Hunk and Pidge had bags full of stuffed animals. “Pidge is totally cheating.” Hunk motioned towards the multiple bags of colorful toys.

 

“I have a method.” Pidge said from her spot at a Pokemon claw machine.

 

“And that method is...cheating?” Romelle laughed.

 

The claw machine dropped a Gengar in the hole and Pidge kneeled down to retrieve her prize, “Maybe.”

 

Matt and Ezor finished their sixth round of Skeeball and it was conspicuously tied. “Ready for the last round? Whoever loses has to buy ice cream for everyone.” Matt put in the tokens for each machine.

 

As the balls came clacking down the tube, Ezor agreed to the plan. “Y’know Matt, I wouldn’t think that you’d be this cool to hang out with.”

 

“Gee thanks.” 

 

“I mean,” Ezor rolled a ball into the 10,000 point hole. “I didn’t think that I’d want to get close to you, or anyone for that matter. I’m usually with Acxa and I know that can be annoying for people. It’s like those gross high school couples that hang all over each other and everyone hates it.” 

 

“Are you two okay?”

 

“I guess. She is kind of controlling, but I love her so I can manage.”

 

“Let’s take a break.” Matt glanced across the arcade at the sound of Lance hooping and hollering over beating Keith at Mario Kart.

 

“What? What about Skeeball? And ice cream?”

 

“We can get our own ice cream. You need a break, so let’s go.” Matt rolled his last ball into the machine. Ezor did the same and it ended up in the 3,000 point hole.

 

“I won anyways!” She cheered before grabbing her pastel mini backpack and following Matt towards the exit of the arcade.  

 

Shiro, Acxa, Pidge, Romelle, and Hunk met Lance and Keith at the Mario Kart machines. “I beat Keith!”

 

“Congrats, Lance?” Shiro questioned. 

 

“Hell yeah congrats. So if you’re wondering where Keith and I will be this weekend, don’t bother asking.” Lance winked.

 

“Real smooth Lance.” Shiro laughed. 

 

Lance went on and on about how Keith sucked at Mario Kart even though he wanted to play the game. Keith spoke up against Lance’s loudmouth, “Where did Matt and Ezor go?” 

 

Everyone looked at Acxa, assuming she’d know. “This is the one time I don’t know, guys.” She nervously looked around the arcade. 

 

“They couldn’t have gone far. They probably went to get a snack or something.” Pidge said before pulling her phone out and texting her brother. 

 

“Yeah, we should walk around some more and look at the stores. We can meet up with them and Lotor when it’s time to go back home.” Hunk said. 

 

Everyone walked around the boardwalk, got ice cream, stopped to peruse the little stores, and watched the beginning of the sunset on the pier. They even found Lotor hanging all over some women at a bar. Everyone looked content looking out at the ocean, besides Acxa who was still trying to contact Ezor. She almost dropped her phone when she saw Ezor and Matt walking up to them. 

 

“Where were you guys?” The purple haired girl questioned.

 

“Getting ice cream. I’m surprised we didn’t run into each other, honestly.” Ezor left Matt and linked arms with her girlfriend.

 

“Oh, hey guys.” Shiro said as he turned around to the three. “Ready to go home?”

 

Everyone reluctantly agreed and walked back to the vans. The ride back home had an overlay of sadness. One of the people in these two vans would be packing their bags when they got home. When they did get home, no one bothered to take their things upstairs. That meant Pidge, Hunk and Romelle’s stuffed animals littered the entryway. Everyone went to the living room and sat down. Once they got comfortable, Allura’s voice sounded on the speakers throughout the house. 

 

“Hello everyone. Did you have a good day out today?” 

 

Everyone hesitantly said yes.

 

“Well as you know, someone will be going home tonight.” Allura made sure to fill everyone with suspense as they all guessed who it was. Matt, Pidge and Hunk were sitting close to each other. They were like the three musketeers; the first three in the house. They didn’t want one of them to leave this. Everyone started looking around the room trying to figure out who would be going home. 

 

“I’m sorry to say this, but Romelle,” The blonde girl looked up from the floor at the sound of her name. “You have been voted out.” 

 

Pidge pushed herself off the couch and hugged her roommate. 

 

**[** “I’m so sad that Romelle is leaving?? The only other girls in the house now are Ezor and Acxa and they aren’t as fun as Romelle.” Pidge said. **]**

 

Everyone stood to hug Romelle. Allura’s voice sounded once more before disappearing, “Romelle, please pack your things. A car will be waiting outside for you.” 

 

**[** “All my bets were placed on Lotor, to be honest.” Ezor said. **]**

 

“I just want to say that I’m glad that I got to meet everyone.” Romelle started to get choked up, “I have pictures of all of us and had an amazing week. So thank you guys for spending time with me!” Everyone had a big group hug. “I will make sure to watch the new episodes every week and root for you guys.” 

 

**[** “Romelle is a sweet girl and it would have been nice to keep her around for a little while longer.” Shiro said. **]**

 

Everyone watched Romelle grab her bags from the entryway and walk upstairs. She came back downstairs after getting all her things and waved to the living room before leaving. Everyone went upstairs to go to sleep before it got too late. When everyone went to their rooms, they found a stuffed animal left by Romelle on each of their beds. 

 

**Thursday-** Shiro was the first one awake so he took the responsibility of waking Keith, Acxa, and Hunk. They all ate breakfast before piling into a van and headed to Cosmo. This week the club had a beach theme. Keith was wearing red swimtrunks, Acxa was wearing a dark blue bikini, Shiro was wearing a button-up shirt with the first few buttons undone, and Hunk was wearing an orange tank top with khaki shorts and sunglasses. To add to the beach theme, the club played edm remixes of Beach Boy songs and served tropical drinks.

 

When they got home, Pidge was the only one awake in the house. Hunk joined her in the kitchen and talked about his day at work. Everyone else got ready for bed.  

 

**Friday-** Matt was the first one up in his group. He woke everyone up and they ate a breakfast of eggs and breakfast. Matt and Ezor sat in the backseat with Lotor, and Lance and Pidge rode up front. Lance’s costume was a pair of blue swimtrunks, Ezor wore a black bikini top and light pink high waisted bottoms to match her hair, Lotor was rocking a purple speedo that surprisingly looked good on him, Matt wore a long sleeve white shirt and blue shorts, and Pidge wore a white tank top with high waisted jean shorts and a green flannel.

 

When they got back home, Lance caught Keith walking down the stairs. “Hey Keith.” 

 

“What’s up?” Keith put his phone in his pocket and adjusted his beanie

 

“Cute beanie, babe.” Lance nonchalantly flirted with him and winked. 

 

Keith’s face turned a pale pink before he cleared his throat and turned to walk towards the kitchen, “Whatever.” 

 

Lance smiled and watched Keith disappear around the corner before walking upstairs to his and Lotor’s room. 

 

Downstairs Pidge caught Keith staring off into space at the breakfast bar. “You okay, Keith?” She pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He mumbled.

 

“I just want you to know that you can talk to me anytime.”

 

Keith sighed and turned to Pidge, “I don’t know how to feel about Lance.” Pidge nodded, telling Keith he could continue. “Well we slept together last week, but I was drunk and wasn’t really thinking. But now I think I kind of like him?”

 

“Honestly I would just go on a date with him. You like how he is in bed, so see if you like what’s inside his head.”

 

“Nice rhyme there, Pidge. Also, he planned to take me out tomorrow.”

 

“Perfect! Anyone can easily tell he is crazy about you. Tell me how it goes though.” Pidge stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen. “Good night!”

 

“Good night.” Keith called to her. He sat and pondered for a while before heading to bed. 

 

**Saturday-** **[** “I can’t stand Katie. She is so annoying with her ‘meme this’ and ‘meme that’. I don’t understand how a _hottie_ like Matt is siblings with someone like that.” Lotor said **]**

 

“Lotor. Seriously. Give me the Frosted Flakes.” Pidge reached as Lotor held the cereal box above the short girls’ head.  

 

“Let me think about it.” Lotor brought his free hand up to his face to make it seem as though he was in deep thought. “No.”

 

As the fight with Pidge and Lotor continued, Ezor walked into the kitchen. “Hey guys.” 

 

Pidge turned for a quick second, “Oh, hey.” She immediately turned back to the cereal box fiend.

 

“Is Matt up yet?” Ezor asked, walking around the breakfast bar.

 

“Why would you be looking for my brother?” Pidge grunted as she sat on the counter to increase her reach.

 

“We wanted to hang out today.”

 

“Is it alright if I come?” Acxa walked in after eavesdropping in the hallway.

 

“Yeah, we can get a whole group and go.” Ezor turned to greet her girlfriend.

 

“Where are we going?” Lotor asked setting the cereal box down on the counter, making Pidge sigh with happiness now that she got her Frosted Flakes. 

 

“We were thinking going out for lunch and getting drinks.” Ezor joined Pidge in getting cereal.

 

“You were going to get lunch and drinks with Matt?” Acxa said as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

 

“You were going to get drinks with my brother and not me? Lame.” Pidge sat beside Acxa and began eating her cereal.

 

Matt walked into the kitchen, overhearing the last part of conversation. “We made plans late last night on the way home and we were going to wait until this morning to ask if anyone else wanted to come. Also,” He ruffled his sister’s hair, “You’re waaay too young to be an active drinker.” He met Ezor at the counter and grabbed a bowl.

 

“Whatever. You’re just mad cause you’re old!” Pidge teased.

 

“I will ask the others if they want to come.” Lotor left the kitchen and went upstairs.

 

Acxa watched carefully as Matt and Ezor smiled and laughed when Matt spilled some cereal on the counter.

 

Around three o’clock, everyone was ready to leave the house. Shiro and Hunk decided to go with everyone else because Lance and Keith had a ‘date’ planned. 

 

“See you guys later.” Lance said, hanging out of the window of the van. Everyone else piled into the other van after seeing the two boys off. It was a good thing that there were only nine members left, because the seven of them could fit in one van for occasions like this.

 

“So what did you have in mind?” Keith asked, turning up the AC as Lance pulled out of the driveway. 

 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Lance winked.

 

A half an hour later and they were pulling into the parking lot of a bowling alley. “No way! Lance!” 

 

“Wait, do you not like it?” Lance parked the car.

 

Keith shook his head, “No no no, it’s great, but it’s just really cliche.” 

 

“Well, I’m a cliche guy.” 

 

“Really? Couldn’t tell.” Keith unbuckled his seat belt and Lance did the same.

 

They walked into the building and over to the shoe counter. A stoner-esque looking guy behind the counter asked abruptly, “What size?”

 

“Ten and a half.” Lance gave a small smile.

 

“Ten.” Keith said and the guy behind the counter put two pairs of shoes on the counter.

 

They picked up their shoes and Lance said “Thanks uhh…” Lance read the man’s name tag, “Rolo.” 

 

The two picked a lane to bowl in and put their shoes on, “Are you any good at bowling?” Keith asked, lacing his shoes.

 

“Yeah, I used to come here with friends and family growing up.” Lance finished tying his shoes and looked at Keith.

 

“You lived around here as a kid? I remember you saying how you used to go to the boardwalk.”

 

Lance stood up, “I lived in the town next to this one, but this town had a lot more to do than mine.” 

 

“That’s cool.” Keith replied. 

 

“What about you? What was your childhood like?” Lance took his bowling ball and rolled it down the lane.

 

“Eh, it’s not important.” Keith trailed off and sat behind Lance.

 

Lance watched as his ball hit a strike and turned to Keith, “Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me anything right now, okay? But i’d like to really get to know you.” Lance sat beside Keith. He realized that Keith was focused on the floor. “Hey, Keith?” Lance held Keith’s hand in his own for a moment, not taking his eyes away from Keith’s.

 

Keith quickly turned and kissed Lance. He was shocked at first, but kissed back. “I’ll tell you eventually, alright? I’d rather not get emotional during our date.”

 

Lance’s face turned red, “I knew it! I told you it was a date!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Now watch me beat you.” Keith stood up, grabbed his bowling ball, and rolled it down the lane. 

 

**[** “When I said I wanted to make a showmance, I didn’t expect to actually get feelings for someone. I want to stay with Keith even after this show ends.” Lance confessed. **]**

 

The rest of Lance and Keith’s date went well and they talked more about Lance’s past on the drive home. Pidge and her group had a fun time getting lunch and doing some day drinking. Lance and Keith were the last ones to get home since they decided to get dinner after leaving the bowling alley. 

 

**Sunday-** It was decided the night before that the house would go to the local gym to work out today. Everyone got ready early in the morning so that they would be dressed and ready to go to the gym at one.

 

Shiro, Hunk and Acxa were using weights the majority of the day, Lance, Ezor, and Pidge used the treadmills and light weights, and Keith, Matt and Lotor were practicing boxing and using yoga mats.

 

Pidge and Hunk stopped by the water tank at the same time, “Hey Hunk! I had no idea you were into weight lifting.” 

 

“I’m only starting out. You should check out Acxa or Shiro. They are crazy strong!” Hunk gulped down his water. 

 

All of a sudden a loud yell came from the corner of the gym. Everyone looked at Matt, whom the scream came from. Pidge rushed over to her brother and saw that his nose was bleeding. 

 

“I’m so sorry Matt, I didn’t see you. I was just trying to toss the ball into the corner.” Lotor said overly apologetic. 

 

Matt pinched his nose and his voice sounded nasally, “It’s okay Lotor. If you didn’t see me, it’s really alright.” 

 

Pidge eyed Lotor as he walked away to get Matt some tissues. “Did he do that on purpose?”

 

**[** “It was totally on purpose.” Lotor laughed. **]**

 

“I don’t think so. It sounded like he felt bad about it.” Matt sighed, “This sucks.”

 

“I’ll talk to him later, so sit down for now.” Pidge said as Lotor came back with a handful of tissues and handed them to Matt.

 

More and more of the house members were coming over to make sure Matt was alright. Shiro decided to end the gym day a little early to go back home and relax. 

 

**Monday-** Monday always meant Keith had to get up before noon, and that took a lot of work to accomplish. Shiro could never get him up, and today was especially hard. He had spent all night playing Pidge’s new Nintendo Switch with her and Hunk. Shiro had to ask Acxa if she could help wake the two sleepy boys. After eating a quick breakfast they all headed out to the club. In the middle of Acxa’s shift on stage, Lance, Ezor, Matt, Lotor and Pidge came to watch in the audience. 

 

After a few minutes, it was Keith’s turn on stage. He acted professionally on stage until he saw Lance. This was the guy who he kissed and cuddled with; Heck, this was the guy who he slept with when he only knew him for a week. Above all that, he was the guy Keith liked. The cute blush that Keith wore fit well with the song he was dancing to. 

 

After Keith’s performance, Lance met him backstage. “They really had you dance to California Girls? That’s hilarious!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith started taking his shoes out of his locker.

 

“You’re looking good, though.” Lance hooked his fingers in Keith’s waistband and spun him around to kiss him.

 

“Thanks.” Keith pecked Lance’s cheek. “We are about to close up, so did you want to ride back with me?” 

 

“Sure. I’ll go tell Lotor.” Lance left to go tell the driver his plans. 

 

That night Lance and Keith fell asleep on the couch instead of in their comfortable beds. 

 

**Tuesday-** “LANCE WAKE THE FUCK UP. WE HAVE TO GO TO WORK.” Pidge yelled, leaning over Lance. Keith fell off the couch at the loud sound, but it’s like Lance wasn’t even phased by it. 

 

“He fell asleep some time after me last night.” Keith said yawning.

 

“Wow. Maybe you two should sleep in your rooms instead of coming down here to giggle all. Night. Long.” Pidge started poking Lance’s face, which started to wake him up.

 

“It would be better if we had a room to ourselves like Ezor and Acxa.” 

 

“I heard something about us getting a room?” Lance asked tiredly.

 

“Talk about it with Lotor at work or something. Speaking of which, WE HAVE TO GO TO WORK, LANCE.” Pidge said heading towards the kitchen to tell Shiro that she finally got him up.

 

“Okay, jeez.” He looked over at the cutie on the floor, “See you later, babe.” Lance stood, ruffled Keith’s already messy hair, and went upstairs to get changed. 

 

Nothing eventful happened at Cosmo, but Hunk and Acxa did get into it again back at the house. 

 

“Who makes salsa like that?” Hunk asked as Acxa was plugging in the electric mixer.

 

“What?” She asked, obviously confused.

 

“Are you really going to blend the ingredients with a hand mixer?” 

 

“Yeah? You’re putting yours in a blender.” 

 

“That’s how you make salsa, Acxa! You put all the ingredients in a  _ blender _ . To, y’know,  _ blend _ things.” 

 

“I can vouch for Hunk. I’ve never seen someone use a hand mixer.” Shiro said, messing around on his phone at the dinner table near the sliding glass door. 

 

Acxa looked at Keith who was standing beside Hunk, waiting to hear his opinion. “I don’t cook, but I’m on Hunk’s side.” He put his hands up in defense.

 

“Fine! You can make your gross salsa however you want! I’m going outside to relax.” Acxa left the kitchen to go upstairs to change into her swimsuit.

 

“What’s her deal?” Keith wondered.

 

“I don’t know. She gets weird with food.” Hunk looked over at her stationary bowl, “She even cut her tomatoes too thick.” 

 

Shiro looked up from his phone, “Tsk tsk.” He shook his head.

 

**Vote in the comments who you want kicked out!**


	4. Episode Three: A Two For One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's episode starts with a twist! Continuing on through the week, Hunk meets a new friend and a plot line is severed off because of the leaving member.

**Wednesday-** Acxa woke up to find the left side of the bed empty. She sat up and yawned, waiting for her tired body to completely wake up. She eventually put her slippers on and walked downstairs, bumping into Lance who was coming from the kitchen. 

 

“Oh, good morning Acxa!” Lance waved before heading into the living room. 

 

After peeking in, she found that Pidge, Keith, Lance, and Hunk were playing Monopoly on the coffee table in the middle of the floor. She turned back around to see Matt and Ezor in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar. She tried not to make any noise as she walked up behind them. When she was next to the counter she cleared her throat to make herself known. 

 

The two stopped laughing when they saw Acxa. Matt nodded to Ezor before standing up and walking to the living room. Acxa leaned against the breakfast bar across from Ezor, “Hey, can we talk?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, what’s up?” Ezor crossed her legs and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. 

 

It took a bit for Acxa to ask, “What’s going on with you and Matt?” 

 

“Nothing, why?” The girl looked confused as she straightened up in her chair.

 

“It’s just...ever since last week you two have been...really close.” 

 

“He’s just been really nice. If you think i’m cheating then-” Ezor’s voice gradually got louder as she stood up from her chair.

 

Acxa leaned over the counter and held on to Ezor’s wrist, “I’m not saying you’re cheating  _ right now _ .” She walked around the counter to stand in front of her girlfriend.

 

“What do you mean ‘right now’?!” Ezor pushed Acxa’s hands away from her and back away in a huff.

 

The commotion caught the attention of the game players in the living room. Pidge, Lance, Matt, Keith and Hunk crowded around the entrance to the kitchen. 

 

“Woah, what happened?” Hunk looked back and forth between the two girls.

 

“Acxa was accusing me of cheating.” Ezor sung her right arm around to gesture towards Acxa.

 

“But you aren’t, right?” Pidge questioned.

 

“One hundred percent right,” Ezor answered Pidge and crossed her arms before turning towards her girlfriend. “At least  _ someone _ can see that.” 

 

“I think this needs to be between my girlfriend, Matt and I.” Acxa said to everyone, especially the onlookers. 

 

“Woah Ezor. You and Matt have been fucki-” Lance’s mouth was covered by Keith’s hand as he dragged him back into the living room. Hunk and Pidge followed behind them, laughing. 

 

The four sat down on the floor to resume their game of Monopoly. Keith rolled the dice and moved his dog game piece around the board.

 

“I’m ready to hear the tea later, to be honest.” Lance got ready for his turn.

 

“Of course, Lance.” Pidge sighed.

 

After a while Ezor and Acxa walked out of the kitchen, followed by Matt. The two girls walked outside and the door slammed behind them. They eventually took off in one of the vans and headed into town.

 

Matt walked into the living room to explain. “So...you guys are probably wondering what this is all about, right?” 

 

“Yeah…?” Pidge ushered her brother to continue.

 

Everyone was looking up at him, “Ever since last week Ezor and I have talked a lot. It started because we were playing Skeeball in the arcade and we ended up talking about her relationship with Acxa. She seemed like she wasn’t in a healthy relationship or something, so I kinda overstepped my boundaries.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. 

 

Hunk stood up and put his hand on his friends’ back affectionately. “It seems like you pole vaulted over the boundary.” 

 

“Yeah. A week later and I kinda developed feelings for her. I felt like she liked me too, but I don’t know. From what she just said in the kitchen kinda makes me think she’s not into me.”

 

“Does she even like dudes?” Lance asked, intrigued. That comment resulted in Keith playfully smacking him on the knee.

 

“I don’t know...This is all just a stupid misunderstanding.” Matt sighed and sat on the couch with Hunk.

 

After it being well into the afternoon, Ezor and Acxa came back home. Hunk started making dinner a few hours early since he wanted it to be a feast for the house member that would be leaving that night. He told Shiro to make sure to keep Acxa busy somewhere else in the house so that she wouldn’t come in and try to throw an entire turkey into the microwave or something ridiculous. Pidge started watching Wall-E in the living room, and slowly others started to join her. Matt hung around Hunk for the majority of the night since Ezor was watching the movie. 

 

The dinner that began awkward was, thankfully, less awkward when Shiro started talking about his high school adventures. The dining table erupted in laughter and inputs on what they did. Pidge of course didn’t have to think back too far. 

 

After all the food was eaten and all the plates were put neatly in the sink, Coran’s voice came across on the speakers. “Good evening everyone!” 

 

Some of the responses were less enthusiastic as others. Coran continued, “I saw that a lot happened today. Unfortunately, one of you will be going home tonight.” 

 

Suspense filled the room. Once more Coran’s voice was heard throughout the house. “Ezor. It’s time for you to leave.” 

 

**[** “I was so confused because I thought people liked Ezor? I guess not as much as the rest of us though.” Pidge said. **]**

“I’m going with her.” Acxa pushed off the table with her palms to stand up.

 

“You can’t.” Ezor grabbed onto Acxa’s shirt. 

 

“I need to. I think it would be best that I leave with her and try to fix things.”

 

Everyone was shocked. 

 

**[** “Boring.” Lotor yawned. “Now that we have the sob story out of the way, I can finally show off my best attributes.” **]**

 

Ezor and Acxa said their goodbyes to everyone before going upstairs to pack their bags. When the front door was shut by Acxa for the last time, everyone in the kitchen relaxed. 

 

“Does this mean I can cook whatever I want?” Hunk asked.

 

“Hells yeah, man. Did you see that #FreeThePapaya was the title for the first episode?” Pidge laughed. 

 

“Maybe the house will be less tense now.” Shiro suggested the idea. He looked over at Lotor, “Yeah, I retract my comment.” 

 

Lotor looked offended, “What on Earth is that supposed to mean.” 

 

Everyone started laughing and making jokes to lighten the mood. After messing around for a while, everyone got ready for bed. 

 

**Tuesday-** Pidge was the first one up and decided that with the frequency of Lance and Keith sleeping on the couch, that the room situation needed to be switched around. The youngest in the house took it upon herself to wake everyone up. When everyone was downstairs in the living room, she started drawing on a notepad. She sketched the upstairs layout and wrote names of the current roommates in each room. She drew a second picture that showed the new layout. Lance and Keith will move to the room beside mine.” This received a ‘yesss’ from Lance. 

 

“So I get a room to myself? Thank god, Lance’s snoring was starting to get annoying.” Lotor said.

 

Lance crossed his arms. “For the record, Keith  _ loves _ my snoring.” He turned towards the aforementioned boy, “Don’t ya?”

 

“What _ ever _ .” Keith sighed, but smilled.

 

“Whenever you get done flirting, Keith needs to get ready for work. I woke you guys up earlier than usual so that I could announce the new room assignment.” Pidge told them before heading back upstairs. 

 

Shiro, Hunk and Keith got ready for work. This weeks’ theme was black and white. Club Cosmo played music such as Paint it Black, Back in Black, and Black or White. At the bar Hunk, in his black and white pinstripe suit, served Rumchata and Black Magic. Shiro guarded the door wearing a basic black suit jacket and slacks and a white shirt. Keith wore an almost completely sheer shirt with a black lattice pattern and white slacks. On the way home, Hunk fell asleep in the back seat while Shiro and Keith chatted up front.  

 

When he got back home, Shiro went straight to his room. He was so exhausted that he didn’t realise that he left the light on. Hunk walked past the open door that led to Shiro’s room and poked his head in. Upon realising that Shiro was fast asleep, snuggling with the stuffed animal Romelle left him, Hunk switched the light off and shut the door. He made sure not to make any loud noises when walking into his own bedroom. Keith was the last one to head to bed. Lance was already asleep, face mask and all, when Keith crawled into bed. 

 

**Friday-** Lotor removed his eye mask and looked around the room, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming in from the window above his bed. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed to stand up. A sharp pain shot through the right side of his head to the left side. He slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened up the cabinet to grab a bottle of headache medicine. He was oblivious to Pidge sitting at the dinner table. 

 

“Woah man, you don’t look so good.” She said holding a forkful of french toast up by her mouth. 

 

“Yeah you don’t either, princess.” Lotor poured some of the pink liquid into a small cup.

 

She rolled her eyes, “So I can assume you won’t be going to work today?” 

 

“Yeah. I’m going to lay down, like, all day.” Lotor said after reaching into the fridge and pulling out a water bottle. 

 

“Get well soon, princess.” Pidge mocked as he walked disappeared around the corner.

 

Lance walked into the kitchen with Hunk as Pidge was putting her plate and silverware in the sink. “Are we going to work soon?” Lance asked.

 

“Yeah. Lotor won’t be going with us. He looked like he wasn’t feeling good.” 

 

“Phew, that’s good.” Lance pretended to wipe sweat off of his forehead which earned laughs from Hunk and Pidge. 

 

**[** “I swear we make fun of Lotor any chance we can get.” Pidge said. **]**

 

At work Lance got dressed in his black blazer, white button up shirt, black tie, and white high waisted shorts. Matt’s outfit was a simple white button up with black slacks and a black tie. Pidge had to have the best outfit this week; She wore an oversized white button up with vertical black stripes and black slacks that were paired with black peep toe booties. She rocked the look and got many compliments through the night.

 

The drive back home consisted of Lance complaining about his outfit choice. “I always get really feminine clothes.” 

 

“Maybe that’s because you have the body for it. Imagine Shiro in a crop top.” Pidge said from the back seat, giggling.

 

Lance thought for a moment, “Yeah, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” He and Pidge laughed.

 

“Aren’t you and Keith, like, dating?” Matt questioned at his spot behind the wheel.

 

“Well, we haven’t really talked about it seriously. There are some words that I’m trying to avoid because they carry so much weight.” Lance responded, getting a little embarrassed.

 

Matt looked back at Pidge and gave her a confused look. She replied, “Love, boyfriend. Stuff like that.” Matt nodded in understanding.  Lance smiled at the thought of doing stupidly cute things with Keith, his  _ boyfriend. _

  
  


**Saturday-** Since this was an exhausting week for everyone, they all decided to go to a karaoke bar that night to just have fun. Lotor stayed home, but was on the home stretch of getting over his sickness. 

 

“ Yeah they were dancin' and singin'! ” A drunk Pidge, Matt, and Hunk scream/sang.

 

“And movin’ to the groovin’!” Lance, Shiro and Keith echoed. 

 

The two groups continued to echo back and forth across the stage. In between ‘Play That Funky Music’ and ‘Eye of the Tiger’, a girl from the audience asked Hunk for his phone number before she left with her group of giggling girls. 

 

“Good fucking job Hank, you really reeled that girl in.” Lance sloppily threw his right arm over Hunk’s shoulder, his other hand occupied by his fourth drink.

 

“You’re so drunk that you can’t even say my name right.” Hunk laughed.

 

“At least he didn’t call you Honk,” Pidge joined in on the laughing.

 

The two remaining sober people were Shiro and Matt. “Hey we haven’t talked that much, right? We should hang out tomorrow. Everyone else will be getting over their hangovers and Lotor will probably be sick still.” Shiro suggested.

 

“Sure. Did you have anything in mind?” 

 

“I heard that a couple miles from the beach there is an outdoor concert thing. There is supposed to be a reggae band playing there.”

 

“Sounds neat. We can talk about it more tomorrow. Right now I think we should get these hooligans back home before they break something.”

 

They all piled into the van and went to sleep as soon as they got home.

 

**Sunday-** Hunk was the first one awake. 

 

**[** “So I have been talking to the girl who asked for my number all morning. Her name is Zoe and she seems like she really wants to get to know me. We made a last minute plan to meet around four o’clock to go to the boardwalk.” **]**

 

Shiro woke up right away at the loud beeping coming from his alarm clock. He put on his slippers and headed to Matt and Hunk’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for Matt to get up. When the door opened, a disheveled Matt appeared.  

 

“Woah dude, your hair is-”

 

“I know, I know. Just give me a minute to wake up.” Matt walked past Shiro and headed for the stairs. 

 

Shiro followed behind, “I was thinking about leaving somewhere around two or something.”

 

Matt stopped to look at the wall clock in the entranceway. It was almost one o’clock and he figured he could wake up in time. “That’s fine.” The two boys went to the kitchen to get some of Hunk’s homemade breakfast. When Keith walked in, the three of them talked about their plans for the day. He said that he, Lance, and Pidge would probably go swimming and maybe ask Lotor to join if he was feeling better. 

 

A couple hours passed and Hunk was getting ready to go meet Zoe at the boardwalk. “Is this good?” He stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom as Pidge was behind him, admiring the effort she had put into his outfit. 

 

“Yep! Looks great.” Pidge patted his back, “Go get ‘em, tiger.” 

 

“Thanks Pidge! I’ll be back around six.” Hunk said before heading downstairs. 

 

Pidge went to her room to get into her bathing suit. Lance and Keith were already outside and swimming. After she got her bathing suit on, she went across the hall to Lotor’s room to see if he wanted to come outside. 

 

“Sure, I’m feeling better now.” 

 

“That’s good. Well, I’ll see you out there!” Pidge waved and went outside.

 

Hunk came back home around six thirty because traffic was backed up in the city. He started making dinner around six fifty to make sure Matt and Shiro got some when they got home. Pidge started playing relaxing music over the speakers in the kitchen for Hunk to listen to while he did what he was best at. 

 

After spending the majority of the afternoon in the sun, Lance and Keith relaxed in the living.  “C’mon.” Lance stood up from the couch and held a hand out for Keith.

 

“I don’t really dance, Lance.” Keith shook his head.

 

“I don’t either, now get your ass up and embarrass yourself with me.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed, but placed his hand in Lance’s and allowed himself to be brought into an embrace in the middle of the living room. 

 

“Hey Pidge!” Lance called.

 

“Yeah?” She called back from the kitchen.

 

“Can you turn the living room speakers on too?”

 

“Sure thing!” Pidge went on her phone and connected the two rooms’ speakers to play the same thing. 

 

Soon enough the two boys were swaying back and forth with their arms wrapped around each others waists as if they were at prom. Keith placed his head on Lance’s left shoulder.

 

“You don’t even understand how cute you are, do you?” 

 

“I could say the same for you.” Keith’s voice was muffled a bit by Lance’s shirt. 

 

When Matt and Shiro came back home, the first thing they saw was Lance and Keith. Then they smelled the food, which completely deterred them from the boys in the living room. 

 

Hunk called everyone into the kitchen to eat. Everyone started talking about their day. Pidge talked about dunking Lotor in the water. 

 

**[** “She could have drowned me!” Lotor said. **]**

 

Shiro and Matt talked about how they went shopping and to just walk around the city to get to know each other. Hunk raved on and on about how sweet Zoe was. He said that she was coming over Tuesday so that she could meet everyone and that they could watch a movie, swim, etc. 

 

**Monday-** The only noise in the house pre-one o’clock was caused by Keith, Shiro, and Hunk. The others started waking up later and lounged around the house all day. At one point the four even duked it out on Mario Kart for the Nintendo Switch.

 

**Tuesday-** Lotor was ready as ever to go back to work. Unlike Lance, he was actually excited about the outfit he got to wear. It was similar to Lance’s except the shirt was a white crop top instead. 

 

Hunk and Zoe planned for her to come over for lunch. Hunk prepared lunch with Keith and Shiro. 

 

**[** “Those two are good for measuring out flour and butter.” Hunk laughed. **]**

 

Shiro and Keith weren’t surprised when they saw Zoe for the first time. She had medium length curly brown hair and a small frame. She also had a birthmark on the right side of her neck shaped like California. It was a topic that was brought up a couple of times with Shiro. Hunk and Zoe watched Neighbors 2 while Shiro and Keith went shopping for groceries. After his little date, Hunk thought that things were going well with Zoe. 

 

**Vote in the comments who you want kicked out!**

**Author's Note:**

> VH will be taking a slight break to allow the cast (and the author) some time to breathe. I hope you can understand that I need to focus on schoolwork and my health without stressing over updating on time. I do not intend on ending this story, so please bear with me.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
